The invention relates to a utility vehicle which can be used in particular as an agricultural vehicle and/or as a construction vehicle and comprises a vehicle frame and at least one drive and an undercarriage.
Vehicles of the abovementioned type are known. The invention is based on the object of providing measures in order to improve, as compared with conventional vehicles of this type, the use options and, in particular, the off-road mobility and the serviceability and usability both as an agricultural vehicle, for example as a towing vehicle or as tractor and/or for special purposes, and for use as a construction vehicle.
In order to achieve this object, the invention makes provision for the undercarriage to include on both sides at least one wheel group having wheels or crawler tracks, which wheel group can be pivoted jointly about at least one axis in each case.
In the prior art, in order to steer a vehicle a right wheel and a left wheel are in each case jointly turned. According to the invention, both on the right and on the left at least two wheels in each case are arranged as a wheel group or in tandem one behind another in the running direction and are jointly steered, in which case the wheels of each wheel group can each be rotated about their own wheel axes, but are arranged rigidly with respect to one another.
The vehicle preferably has four wheel groups having two wheels in each case arranged one behind the other, with the result that the vehicle contains in total eight wheels steered in four groups of two.
Individual wheels with tires may in each case be provided as the wheels, but in principle the wheels may also be designed as chain wheels and may serve as supports for crawler tracks.